


Pisskall

by mathsthetic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: All you need to know is that Scar and Grian are recently married, Ask to add tags, But the point of that isn't important, Featuring a rarepair, Here you go you filthy animals, If it isn't obvious from the title, Iskall pisses himself, M/M, My discord username is Piss Boy, People have been asking where my piss fic was, Piss, Takes place kinda after another fic of mine, kinda rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic
Summary: Iskall pisses himself. That's it, that's the fucking fic.TO THOSE SEEING JELLIE IN THE TAGS PLEASE DON'T WORRY THIS AIN'T SOME SHANE DAWSON SHIT I PROMISE
Relationships: Iskall85/ImpulseSV, Iskpulse, Scar/Grian (Background), Scarian (Background)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Pisskall

Don't be stupid, Iskall thought as he woke up cold, yet sweaty. He had too much water before bed and desperately needed to pee. Now, he had a choice to make: he could stay in bed, play the waiting game until the morning or be smart and get up.

But here's the thing, Iskall85 is not a smart man. He bit into his lip and pulled his cover up to his shoulders, rolling over to go back to sleep. But his mind was running a mile a moment and he couldn't think about anything but his bladder. It burnt a little and he thought that maybe he should just get up, so he sat up in his bed but his lower abdomen hurt more. Wow, he really had to go.

He bit harder into his lip, touching his stomach, which only amplified the burning sensation. The burn in his stomach was only in his bladder and growing down his dick, the rest of his body felt like ice. Well, it went between feeling like ice and feeling absolutely numb as his groin was overstimulated. And just to make matters worse, he hurt the tell-tale sound of a fluffy little cat that Scar asked him to take care of while he and Grian went on their honeymoon.

Jellie jumped up onto Iskall's bed and started padding her way to him, kneading her little paws on his knee for a moment. With only silent pleas to halt, she gave no move to do so and climbed up into his lap. With a quick roll of her body, she had convinced Iskall to lay down and was curled up on his lower stomach.

It burned. Oh my, did it burn. It could almost be too much, but he couldn’t bring himself to move her. She looked so calm, peaceful as her claws dug into his skin. The whole thing was hot but utterly disgusting. How could he feed his own whorish and burning desire with a cute and very innocent cat? Especially one that belonged to the new husband of his good friend.

But here he was, biting his lip and shaking his leg slightly as he ran a hand across the dark part of her soft fur. His eye closed tightly and he felt himself whine with the begging of release, pushing himself harder to keep her comfortable and not move the now sleeping cat. Iskall sat up, Jellie rolling directly onto his bladder. It made him audibly gasp and now he needs to cover his lips. She didn’t care and didn’t make any effort to jump down.

It was quickly becoming too much, he decided and scratched his arm out of stress. He heard the sound of his communicator buzzing and picked it up, looking at the screen. It was a message from his boyfriend, asking if he needed anything before he was fully going to bed. The idea of them sharing such an intimate thing crossed the Swede’s mind and he sent a message in response to Impulse.

_ <iskall85> come over tonight _

Impulse agreed and then he set off to come to where Iskall was staying, in his in-between-bases base. It would be a comfortably warm night curled up in each other's arms, limbs tangled and a thin layer of sweat from the warmth of the jungle to be washed away with a comfortable bath or shower in the morning. That sounds lovely, he would love it.

But that of course hides the growing issue of the pressure on Iskall’s stomach. Jellie purred and rolled over on his stomach to put even more pain between his legs and  _ fuck _ was that hot.

Impulse climbed into the shorter’s room and instantly jumped onto his bed next to him to wrap him up in a comfortable embrace. He didn’t let the gentle groan from the older of the pair go unnoticed but the whine from Jellie, very upset that he sleep had been interrupted, caused him to unwrap his arms. She padded away with her own small whine and curled on the foot of Iskall’s bed, leaving the duo to be uninterrupted by her as they entangled for a more comfortable greeting.

They shared a gentle kiss that the American tried so hard to escalate, only making Iskall let out a whimper. The two couldn’t be public with their relationship yet, neither feeling the most open to let anyone outside of their individual groups know. The six separate people, seven if you count that Grian almost certainly told Scar, was already a good chunk of the server, that was enough.

“What was that?” Impulse asked, a large hand of chubby fingers resting atop the scruffy beard of his boyfriend. “Was that.. too much?” He shook his head and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, calming his worried mind.

Iskall looked between the fucking dumb bitch teletubby sun eyes of his companion and where his legs were rested, one knee on the right side of the smaller’s body and the other between his legs, pressing the cargo-short covered knee up to where slightly damp boxers were hidden under a hand-made quilt. He caught on to the look and moved his leg away from the other’s core, but this only earned another non-verbal complaint.

“You want..more..?” The blood flushing over his skin caused freckles of color to pop up that were formerly unseen. It wasn’t like the two hadn’t tried out sexual things, but it was always planned out way in advance, never this spur of the moment. He experimentally moved his leg back to the original position, pressing even closer between his legs, feeling the hint of what was under the quilt and however much clothes he normally slept in.

Iskall bit into his lip, his need to pee distracted by the feeling that he was surely getting hard at the feeling. His hand reached up to pull Impulse into a sweet kiss, but his bending down pulled him a little bit closer. Impulse’s knee originally grazed against his dick but it changed slightly when the Swede pulled his partner down on top of him. He let out a shaken cry against his lips and could feel just a hint of his piss leak from the end of his dick.

He was quick to try to stop it and was fairly successful. Impulse looked at him, glancing down to his barely-hard bulge. A tiny stain of liquid appeared and his face flushed. “Do you...need to piss?” The pained expression said it all and this made him flush more, running a hand down his chest to his crotch. The Swede groaned a little bit and his partner grabbed his hand. “Then let’s get you off the bed, okay?” He pulled him so he was sitting up and Iskall’s eye widened, flashing with an emerald warning.

“I won’t make it, I can’t-” his voice was fast and panicked. Yes, he had chosen to play the waiting game and see how long he could hold. Yes, he asked Impulse to come over. But, was he ready to have himself be read for filth like this? The two had never even talked about kinks. An arm wrapped under Iskall’s knees and around his back, lifting him with ease off of the bed and toward his bathroom.

But it wasn’t fast enough. The move caused his legs to close in on himself just a little more and with a gasping cry, the dam broke.

Impulse, running to the bathroom, paused about halfway there to just watch the scene for a moment. He was trying to hold himself back as much as possible but it was clear to see by the dark spreading across his crotch, down his ass and then slightly dripping onto the hardwood floor under them. Iskall was covering his face, crying with embarrassment, but his partner couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

As fast as he was lifted from his bed, he was dropped down to stand on the floor, staring teary-eyed up to Impulse. “Wh..” But his confusion was silenced when he spotted the growing erection hidden under the heavy cargo shorts.

“Keep going,” the words he spoke weren’t phrased as a question, this wasn’t a moment where Iskall had a choice in the matter, not that he didn’t want this since their first kiss. It took only a moment for Iskall to nod and burst like a pipe into a full piss. Down his legs, soaking himself, puddling up on the floor under him, bare feet now drenched. Impulse starred with awe in his eyes, mumbling tiny ‘oh fuck’s or ‘keep going’s. It felt like it went on for hours, an endless stream flowing through Iskall as he had his eyes slammed shut, but it was only about forty seconds.

Impulse was now fully hard, palming himself at the sight and this was all Iskall needed to see to also feel his soaked boxers tightening. “Y..you liked that?” His throat was a little sore from holding back the moan of relief but watching him just caused his brain to shut down all higher function.

The taller of the duo took a step closer, sandals landing in the small puddle. He grabbed onto the outer thigh of Iskall, lifting him up. Catching the hint, Iskall wrapped his legs around his waist. The damp warmth of the cloth, the hard mass of Impulse’s dick, the whole thing was incredibly perfect to them both.

They shared a kiss and Impulse walked them to finish up in the bathroom, noting to clean up the floor and wash all of their clothes and bedding. Impulse finished the night by fucking his brains out in the shower after cleaning the urine off of both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/569714337741144074/749810407744733254/VV14E7sUEzAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC.png This is why this exists


End file.
